When shopping at a merchant such as a retail store, a customer typically supplies a payment instrument such as a credit card, a debit card, cash, or a check to a cashier operating a cash register at the merchant, or interacts with a keypad to purchase goods and/or services. The cashier may then initiate a payment transaction using the payment instrument by, for example, swiping the payment instrument using a magnetic swiping device. Alternatively, the customer may initiate the payment transaction by, for example, swiping the payment transaction using a magnetic swiping device. The customer may also initiate the payment transaction by establishing a trusted communication between the payment instrument and a reader device. For example, the payment instrument may include a Radio-Frequency Identification (RFID) tag embedded therein. The customer may place the payment instrument having the RFID tag within a suitable proximity to an RFID reader device to establish the trusted communication and initiate a payment transaction using the payment instrument. Unfortunately, to initiate such payment transactions, a predetermined configuration for the trusted communication between the payment instrument and the reader device may have to be established.